1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an organic luminous means and an illumination device comprising such a luminous means. The present application furthermore relates to an optical display apparatus, emergency lighting, motor vehicle interior lighting, an item of furniture, a construction material, a glazing and a display comprising such a luminous means and, respectively, comprising an illumination device having such a luminous means.
2. Description of the Related Art
The documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,554,443 and 6,626,554 describe a luminous means which has semiconductor-based light-emitting diodes as light sources.
However, semiconductor-based light-emitting diodes are generally relatively expensive. In particular, the costs for a semiconductor-based light-emitting diode rise with the luminous area thereof. Therefore, large-area semiconductor-based light-emitting diodes are particularly expensive and are produced only rarely, on account of their low profitability. Furthermore, semiconductor-based light-emitting diodes are generally embodied neither as flexible nor as transmissive to visible light.